creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ArmadillooftheAges
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ArmadillooftheAges page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 23:56, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Hey Hello. I just wanted to let you know I read your profile page and... I really don't know what to say. For one thing, I am sorry to hear about all the drama you had to put up with. I don't know what it is about Creepypasta that brings out just as many strange people as it does normal people. Just like you, I stumbled onto this site in 2012 (though I did not make an account until recently). Reading some of this did bring me back to the old days, I think I actually remember hearing about some of this stuff going on. Despite all the drama that was going on, I think the site was actually better in terms of presentation and stories (despite the lower standards). And I would like to read the story that you mentioned you wrote. Even if you consider it bad, there are probably still worse ones on here. And finally, you should consider copying your profile page to a blog post as it would probably get better exposure. Ned Wolfkin. (talk) 06:56, February 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hey I'm one of official narrators on the site and would like to say welcome back. I have been on the site for a couple of years but made a official account and became active last year. Reading your story and seeing what it was like in the past, sounds like hell and sorry you had to experience that. To be honest there's really no drama on the site now. Where one big family. --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:26, February 18, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Very Late Hello! First of all, it's wonderful to hear from you. Just the other night, I was thinking about you, and about how long it's been since I'd heard anything. My life's changed a whole lot since we were talking regularly- almost entirely for the better, despite me mostly leaving this wiki- and I'm sorry it took me so long to catch this message. I abandoned my old DeviantArt account and changed my name on Wattpad since leaving, so those ways of getting hold of me wouldn't have worked. Discord is the best way to get a hold of me, so you can add me anytime and I will get back to you as soon as possible. I'm fairly busy these days between work and other obligations, and my next completely free day isn't until Monday (the 18th) but I can't wait to properly catch up with you. Again, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you earlier, I only just found this message because I happened to be on another wiki and saw I had new messages. I'm very much looking forward to talking with you again. A never-ending chain of events intertwined by sentences... A picture is worth a thousand words, but only a thousand words will be a story. (talk) 03:14, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Hey I got your message and read your profile. It's been a long time, but I still remember the chat and everything that you said happened while you were a moderator. I'm on discord a lot, tgoo. You can reach me at doggie#0666. Avenging Angel (talk) 16:46, April 8, 2019 (UTC) hey if this is who i think it is, my discord is bug#1553 Hey!! Please message me on my new Discord; Badappleltd#5748!! I would love to talk to you. Lovethedesu (talk) 19:20, February 22, 2020 (UTC)